its just official
by asuka hana
Summary: why does misaki work for usui? why is usui interested in marrying? will passion and profession remain divided?...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN KWMS

Kaichou wa maid sama fanfiction- Official love

"Sir, your next meeting is scheduled to be with XYZ Corp at 4:00 pm regarding the merger of our new product as a compliment to their line of products" Ayuzawa Misaki couldn't believe that his secretary used such a sultry voice even when she was supposed to be seriously dictating his programmes. And he on the other hand, remained nonchalant on the matter and was probably deciding how to come up with a job good enough for "misa-chan". *sigh* so much for trying to get a good job...

"Hana how many job positions are vacant in the administrative office?"

"Sir if we are talking about the main London based one the answer is none and if we are talking about this administrative building of Japan if we go by the current economic situation, recession should have already forced us to cut down our costs and have at least 250 vacant positions but since our profits continue to be rather consistent in their nature we have no reason to have vacant positions"

'wow' Misaki was impressed. Regardless of her trying to seduce and suck up to her boss she was pretty good at her job, she thought.

"Ms Ayuzawa plz wait outside I will call upon you in few minutes"

He gave her a smile as he said that and Misaki noted that Hana gave a silent gasp at his smile. Misaki couldn't help that blush hat was about to creep into her cheeks. He watched with satisfaction as Misaki murmured a quick yes and started out to the door trying hard not to show her blush. He shifted his attention to Hana quickly replacing his smile with a serious face "Now Hana, Ms Ayuzawa who just exited holds a bachelors degree in international relations and is also a discontinued law student. What would you suggest be the best job position for her?"

"sir considering her educational qualifications she could do well in public relations domain" "hmm...just what I was thinking she could be a good PR Executive. So well and good then get her in to the PR department and place her under the group leader as a trainee for PR Executive"

Hana a bit startled said "but sir we don't have a vacant job position"

Serious green eyes looked at her and said "then make one available now and make sure she gets it" closing any room for discussion. Hana looked into the cold emeralds and shivered from fear and attraction. "And call her inside now." She went and called Misaki inside who walked in with an air of determination and humbleness. She seated herself opposite the blond green eyed who was looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ms Ayuzawa, given your educational qualifications and lack of experience you will be working as a replacement in training under the PR chief until you are ready to assume your post"

"Replacement?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Mr Hakashi has been in this role long enough its time he took a break"

"You are firing him?" her amber eyes were aghast when she said so

"*shrug*its retirement not firing and he has been for long enough that we need new talent, and ideas in the field" he said dismissively

"Exactly my point. It recession and you would risk an inexperienced newbie to take the reins when an experience personnel could help go through the crisis in a expert way?. And given the current situations he would not be able to find another job it would be heavy burden on him and his family..." she tried to keep her fury under wraps as she explained.

Amused at her anger but maintaining a serious face he asked"Miss Ayuzawa do you or do you not want the job?"

"Yes, but..."

"or do you think u are not qualified enough to handle the job?" he smirked.

"No, but..."

"Well then its settled you get the job"

'Thanks, but..."

"but what Ayuzawa?" he snapped. God this woman could get him riled up in an instant.

"I just..." she started but was quickly stopped.

"Yes I get it you are concerned for him. Its recession and I shouldn't risk my experienced personnel but yes I have excellent team, and I believe you will become a part of it, so I believe that my company will suffer no loss. And as for the 'heavy burden' we at the Walkers International have excellent retirement plans and monthly pay checks that are likely to be more than enough even when faced by recession. Any more doubts Ms Ayuzawa"

Misaki looked down and mumbled a small yes

"good. Then Hana here will go through the details of your job description and you may report to office from Monday. Hana go through her job description and the job contract. I will need all the formalities completed by Monday. Now you may leave."

"Yes sir"

"You too miss ayuzawa"

"Yes"

With a smirk he added "and miss ayuzawa I prefer you add a sir as you prefix or suffix. Wouldn't want my employees' going around deluding into thinking that boss is a friend, do we?"

"oh no we wouldn't dream of it ...'

And when he lifted his eye brow she grudgingly added "sir"

And he gave another one of his killer smiles before she was out of the office to see a dazed Hana.

My my kaichou! using claws on your 'would be' even before getting married, looks like life is going to get interesting...thought the blond boss his green eyes twinkling with silent laughter as he, Usui Takumi, CEO, Walker International Group, mused over her fiery behaviour on the firing of his employee.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the room Misaki is standing with a still dazed Hana who was probably planning dream nights with Usui.

'*sigh* where does he get all his killer charm from? Either that or girls in his company sure need little to be impressed.' Thought Misaki before trying to catch Hana's attention.

"um...Hana?" she inquired.

"oh! Yes Ms Ayuzawa if you could please follow me we will be able to go through your details. I am sorry for my momentary lapse" she laughed.

"well it's not every day you see him smile let alone smile twice" she mumbled to herself. "And to think that his smile was directed at her I wonder what kind of acquaintances they are. Or do they have much deeper relation" jealousy flamed her thoughts as she thought more and more about it. She looked to her right and saw their contrasting reflections in a glass. There she was perfect in a straight black hair pulled back in a bun with few escaping tendrils and a perfect figure accentuated by the black suit with clear blue eyes. And then there was this Ayuzawa with no curves in her slim body, she has good height and yellowish-orange eyes. Comparatively Hana looked more like a model than a personal secretary to a top notch CEO. "well well lets see Ms Ayuzawa what is the matter with you. Shall we?" she smiled at the missed innuendo and directed Misaki to the office space...

Two hours...that show long it took Misaki before she could come out of that "place" and have a nice shower to settle comfortably in her bed when she heard the bell.

"wow...just when I thought I could use few moments of peace"... "who the hell is...?"

"aha...misa chan... so angry just because your fiancé is a bit late?"

Blushing Misaki started-"u..usui what the heck are you doing here?"

"lets just say I cant stay away from my misa-chan for long" he leaned in and whispered in her ear in a silky voice "did you miss me?"

Misaki leaned away from him, flustered and said "who will miss you? you baka"

"ne ne misa chan will you stay forever in denial accept me already" he entered the room saying 'pardon the intrusion'.

"so 'SIR' what brings you here?" grinding her teeth Misaki emphasized their work relationship.

"if you want it that way who am I to refuse you ayuzawa?" smirking usui looked at her.

"I brought the contract papers. If you want you can read them but I would prefer you did."

"bu...but I just signed the contract papers and came back home" Misaki was confused.

"not that ayuzawa I meant our marriage contract"

"oh! So you will marry me but not trust me enough to do it without a contract?" fumed Misaki

"*sigh* I have seen too much hostility to trust anybody at all Misaki...its not you...believe me when I say it" with a sad smile Usui Takumi opened the contract papers.

Misaki's heart contracted at the display of such raw emotion but she recovered quickly enough to remember that Usui Takumi didn't trust people.

"so here you go ayuzawa ...all the important clauses are in bold and your payment will not be mentioned as the company contract already specifies it"

"where do I need to sign?" Misaki asked impatiently

usui asked "if you sign without reading don't you think I could have made a contract sealing you as my 'personal maid'"? smiling down at her who looked straight into his eyes and replied-" you maybe as rude as hell but you could never use underhanded methods' to get your way...I trust you that much" she added.

For one moment Usui was speechless...looking into her amber eyes he felt something he couldn't explain...a connection he felt the need to hold on to and just like that it was gone. Regaining his composure he said-"just sign it I need to attend to my other works" he brusquely handed her the papers. Misaki took the papers and was doing what she was told while Usui was busy looking at her pale face softly illuminated by the setting sun...a pink glow covered her face and long eyelashes brushed her cheeks now and then...she looked like an angel ...well an angel in sweat pants and hoodie he thought with a chuckle. Hearing it she lifted her eye brows at him in question to which he answered "just musing as to how my future wife would look in a two piece bikini" with a grin.

In return she blushed, thrust the papers at him and shouted "get out of here you perverted asshole"

Grinning widely he leaned forward and whispered in to her ear "my my misa-chan did I not come up to your expectation or do you want me to do more?" saying so he touched his cool lips to her cheek and left her stunned in her seat.

Coming out of the house he breathed in a fresh breath of the now twilight air and thought to himself 'nothing is going back to being same ever again...looks like she is gonna take me on a whole new ride'


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki sat frozen in her place even as Usui left minutes earlier and was probably in his home by now. She could not think anything. She sat with a blank mind. It was minutes before she came in to focus and was coherent enough to blush and scream at the same time with all her anger directed at Usui Takumi.

She hung her head down and remembered how she got caught in this mess.

Usui Takumi. The heart throb of the school. The guy who was always seen turning down confessions. The guy who could be seen in the student council room with a lollipop in his mouth, just ease his boredom, regardless how many times he was told that he was banned from the room. The guy for whom girls swarmed like flies at his emerald eyes and natural blond hair and a smile to die for. (Misaki thought all of his looks were an exaggeration). The guy to find out the sekai student council presidents secret.

A family of three women ,two daughters and a mother, striving to live on their own without a father, who ran away after he failed to pay a huge debt. Because they couldn't afford a better high school Misaki had to join a recently transformed into coed, boys school, whic was 75% boys and other girls. Due to a strong sense of responsibility she felt that the girls needed to have a safer environment in Seika because of which she built herself out of scratch by training in aikido to be able to physically protect the girls. In addition to this she had to have authority to make boys obey her so she became the first girl Student council President in Seika. Because of her rough nature she established for herself an image of demon president who was feared and respected (eventually) by all in the school. . This was Misaki's life in few words. Misaki had to wait until she was of age to find a part time job to support her family along with her mother who was a nurse in a hospital nearby. At the sound of the opportunity she joined a maid cafe which was in the nearby city to avoid being seen by the school student and in addition to that not only was the pay good even the co-workers were kind and always there for her when she was in need. Just when she thought she would be able to conceal her situation until she could complete her studies... "wow! what a surprise. If it isn't the prez" these lines brought the ever avoided situation into her life. Those words spoken by Usui Takumi, the first time he saw her as a maid and made sure to keep it a secret so as not to give away his personal entertainment, altered her whole plan of a peaceful life. Even though he never spoke about it in school ,and she liked to keep it that way, she never expected him to come back again after 5 years to use that as leverage and black mail her into...marrying him! And of course she had to agree, because not only was she still working there as a permanent part timer she had to keep it a secret from her workers at the Attorneys INC, as she desperately needed money. As her pay was not enough to support her sister and her mother as well who had to be hospitalized, and required constant medication ;her extra pay at Maid latte helped pay the medication whereas the pay from the AI helped her run the house. In between all of this comes Usui out of nowhere and says, "marry me or your secret will be out". Yes! She was afraid of her secret coming out. She was afraid she would no longer get the respect for which she had to struggle to attain by her hard work. She could be shunned for being dishonest. She could picture her downfall, loss of job, loss of livelihood, etc. all at once at the utterance of a single sentence. So she chose to marry him provided he gave her a job; she chose an honourable exit rather a dishonourable one to keep her secret hidden.

And just now she saw that her life got started with that small "gesture" by him. She couldn't even blame anyone, she bought this upon herself.

"I will not lose this battle against you Usui Takumi. You just wait and watch. I will never let myself fall for your charms, you will never make me yours by using your underhand techniques. I would rather die than be yours. Bring it on punk you will know why I was called the demon prez and why I rejoiced in it" saying this out loud, Misaki burst out into a series of evil laughs...

Far away in his apartment Usui Takumi felt a shiver down his spine when he was in a skype call with his brother Gerald, the root cause of this farce of an impending marriage.

"so brother dear, when do you plan to wed Caroline Arrow? I would like it very much if you did that or at least announce an engagement before the official announcement of Project Arrow-Walker Apartments Ventures"- said Gerald walker, half brother of Usui Takumi from the other end of the call from London playing the match maker for his brother to instigate a capitalistic marriage.

Giving a creepily eerie smirk Usui brings a picture to the screen and says- "Gerald, look forward to seeing your sister –in-law as Usui Misaki nee Ayuzawa at our wedding."

A shocked Gerald did only what he could do at that moment; stare into the picture of a girl with black hair and yellow eyes with a smile not knowing that she had just invited a lot of trouble by agreeing to marry Usui at that time when he was supposed to help form alliances by political marriages not chase skirts of a commoner on the pretext of love. His lips curled at the thought of how well he knew his brother. He was not capable of loving and now he brings a girl in between them making her the target of his strikes. 'Not much of a defence' , he thought.

"wow! Brother dear a love match ! and pray tell me how this happened right after two weeks you were asked to marry Caroline?"

"who said it was a love match"-Usui grinned as his brother was shocked again "its a convenient match if you will. Lets just say she is my pawn rather a partner. Pawns can be discarded, i.e. iff you are thinking of harming her. Now now... we do not wish to paint the heir of Walkers international as a reckless playboy and risk our ties, would we?"

Grinding his teeth Gerald says-"play your cards right brother or else you run the risk of making your pawn your queen and risk her life to a tiger"

"I am a king who will make even the queen a pawn if required so you better keep your cards in check. Adieu Gerald" Usui finished with a annoying smile before he saw the screen freeze on Gerald's own sadistic curl of lips.

At that moment somewhere in the rooms of walker castle saw a man, known for sharp eyesight, and fast legs, say into his call phone-"yes Gerald-sama I will bring information about her". At the other end of the call he heard Gerald's voice saying –"don't fail me cedric I need to know everything that is to know about her. Ayuzawa Misaki"

"yes, sir"-cedric opens his mail to see the same raven haired girl in his inbox.

"you play a dangerous game Takumi, you should have know better than to mess with my plans, sayonara Takumi" saying so Gerald deleted the picture of Ayuzawa Misaki from his PC.


	4. Chapter 4

"tch, Gerald, how dare you try do this to me?"-Usui sat musing over what had happened over the course of the whole month.

He had taken it upon himself to accept the fate ,as it happened to him, since his birth. Being a puppet was enough for lifetime, as he followed orders by the duke till he was 15, then he found respite, but only for few years. For the next seven years he was free ...studying in that small Seika high school doing his high school, then going to Erasmus university rotterdam completing his doctorate in cardiology, but, again the duke of Rochester came to his life to order him about.

"Takumi you have been ordered by grand father to look after the business in the eastern division and also set up the headquarters in Japan ...he also expects you to make sure to make it profitable at the earliest ."

'tcch, even though I have doctorate in cariology and am a doctor by profession?"

"aww,come on Takumi, its no secret that regarless of what you liked you always excelled at other fields too...so you are supposed to head the corporation ...wouldn't want the duke getting angry would we?"

And this was a year ago and now that the company was in a profitable position, in fact it the most profiting branch of all the other companys branches, the duke comes about with his oders telling him to marry Caroline arrow, the daughter of the holding ceo and the managing director of the arrow group of hotels. It was one of the largest chain of luxury hotels in the world and having such a partnership tied in holy matrimony would bring not only monetary profit but also mutual benefit as royalty attached itself to Arrow group while the Walker industries also brought on itself the reach of an international platform stretching over 100 countries. And now that the arrow and the walker together were launching real estate ventures, the groups expect their share capital as well as its value to increase tremendously. And between all thses economics Takumi again became a pawn in the hands of the very man who thought him an abomination by birth.

Takumi refused to be controlled by the duke who made his life a meaningless exixtense. He wanted to retelliate now. And taking the business to unreachable heights which the duke dreamed impossible was the first step. Now when marriage became the point of interest he would not marry some doll who had strings attached to the duke indirectly. He would marry anybody he wished , regardless of whether it was for love or for convenience as long as it was not what duke wanted, and Misaki was perfect. She would not be willing to be ruled by any rather herself let alone some duke she didn't know yet. He just had to make sure that she didn't listen to anyone but him, which couldn't be so hard. Or will it be?

"so, misa chan,we will be getting married two days later. Are you ready for it?"

Misaki choked on the tea she just drank. "two-two days later? Are you sick? I need more time...i need to tell my mother, my sister, I need to make all preparations"

"how much time do you need?..."

"atleast a mont or two I think" she said musing over it

"the question was rhetorical" he snapped.

"we need to get married before you start working at the company. I think I discussed it over with you"

"you did not" she practically shouted.

"well it was your mistake for not reading the contract papers. I did tell you to"

"damn, *sigh*, its allright...i will just tell my mother that I had been planning this for months or something" she mumbled to herself. " but marriage in two days I think she will first kill me then make sure my dead body marries you. Or I should just fall down at her feet and apologize a thousand times...yes maybe that will do" now she was just ranting to herself nodding her head.

Sitting in misakis apartment Usui came to discuss the time and dtae of the marriage. Seeing her like this Usui was throughly entertained. It was long since he had been in this defenceless and enjoyable mood.

"but you need to be there when I tell her about the marriage. Allright?"

"hmm...sure as you wish. Lets go now" he said getting on his feet

"what are you talking about? Do you want me to be roasted on spitfire? I need to prepare"

"would you rather tell her tomorrow, when there only one day to the wedding?" smirking he pulled her to her feet which she just shrugged away.

"thats right that would be more dangerous" she started sweating on the very idea of telling her mother about her impending marriage.

An hour later they pulled in front of a house with a broken gate in an M3 BMW open top convertible.

"so remember I will go in first and grovel in f-...um that is I will tell my mother I am getting married and then I will call for you. Ok?" Misaki asked in nervous tone.

Usui nodded smirking all the way. "do not want him to see how helpless I can be" mumbled Misaki which was heard by Usui all fine. He softly chuckled to himself seeing her straighten her dress and go call out to her mother.

Standing near the door just when she was making up her mind to kneel in front of her mother Misaki felt a movement beside and looked to see Usui standing beside her ready to wrap his arm around her.

"what the hell are you doing? Get in the car before anybody sees us" she says thwarting his attempts to put his arm around her. Just then her mother opens the door to see an angry Misaki fighting a man who was obviously enjoying himself in that situation.

"ah..misaki its been so long. Has it not?" smiled Minako, misakis mother.

"okasan...er...its not what it looks like" an embarrassed Misaki straightened herself distanced herself from Usui.

"hello my name is Usui Takumi, and I am misakis fiancée. We are getting married on Thursday and would like your blessing presence." Saying so Usui bowed infront of Minako.

Misaki froze in shock at this while Minako being Minako smiled and said "oh that good news Misaki of course yes I will be there. Oh, do please come inside Usui kun you are a handsome match fo my Misaki/"

Usui dragged along a frozen Misaki inside while Minako kept chattering about how wonderful the news was. Just then Suzuna , misakis sister came out of her room oh hearing the chatter and gather much from it.

"onee-chans husband, is the marriage going to be an elaborate one or a registered one?" asked Suzuna in a monotone voice

"well, I am thinking of a simple marriage in a church, and if misa chan wants a fairytale wedding I am not against it" he smiled and pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her head while asking her, " so which was is it misa chan?"

"no-no elaborate wedding. None of that now." She denied rather violently

"here Usui kun have some rabbit apples" offered Minako

"Thank you, mrs ayuzawa"

"No just call me okaa san...not long before the wedding is it" she smiled giving a rather child lke smile

"tell me one chans husband when did your love story start?" asking in the same monotobe Suzuna also started eating rabbit apples. Misaki choked on her rabbit apple and was about to answer when Usui handed her a glass of water and said-" well what can I say misa chan and I we both are high school sweet hearts"

"hmm...explains why onee chan became lees wound up in the middle of high school" Suzuna deducted in her monotone voice eating her fourth rabbit apple.

"now that you mention I also thought Misaki made a good friend to have gone under such a change in high school. It so happens now that it was none other than Usui kun" smiled Minako.

"wait this is going too fast. Okka san are you not angry that I am getting married so soon or that I did not tell you anything about it?" Misaki asked out of frustration

"Misaki all that matters is that you are happy and as for not telling me you did tell me now, did you not? I am happy for you and I am sure Usui kun will keep you happy" smiling broadly Minako pushed an escaped starnd of misakis hair behind her ear.

Misaki was near tears at her mothers words and hugged her tightly. Seeing all this Usui felt that Misaki was at her days best at that moment he felt happy for being a part of it


End file.
